jermarumblefandomcom-20200216-history
The Egg
The Egg is a character in the Jerma Universe, and a competitor of the Jerma Rumbles. He is one of the few characters that has appeared in every single Jerma Rumble, and as such, has become an iconic face of the series. Appearance The Egg has a white skin with a very fat torso and small limbs. He has thick black eyebrows, a light brown beard and white eyes. He appears to be missing some teeth. His attire consists of an Australian akubra and short, dark blue pants. In his human appearance, he wears a white shirt and long white pants. He also painted his face white, and is seen with a pumpkin-shaped basket for Hallowe'en. Background The Egg makes his first appearance in a video of Jerma, celebrating 4.000 YouTube subscribers. In it, he, portrayed by Burgah Boy, attempts to make an American breakfast using only eggs, including the yolk. Jerma tries to tell him that his method is not correct, but he ignores it. He later leaves the house, only to come back later and pass out in the shower. After waking up, Jerma orders him to leave the house. He is never seen again for years, but took his time to find himself a place in the wrestling world. Rumble History Jerma Rumble The Egg is the very first character introduced in the first Jerma Rumble, being the first competitor to enter the ring alongside Gabe Newell. He mostly duels with Newell, although he is at a disadvantage for most of the time. He is outnumbered when the Spy helps out his boss, but as the ring gets more crowded with Byeah #36 and Byeah #284 entering, his chances of making counters increases. Not long after the two Byeahs have entered, he is thrown out of the ring by Gabe Newell, making him the first competitor to be eliminated. Jerma Rumble 2 The Egg returns in Jerma Rumble 2, being the twentieth competitor to enter the ring. His manner of appearing, rising from the ground surrounded by a ring of fire, makes clear that he lives in Hell. Being mere moments into the ring after Jerma being eliminated, he goes straight for Santa and manages to eliminate him, whereas Cap'n Crunch eliminates Burgah Boy, making them the two final competitors. The match however, is very one-sided as Cap'n Crunch has numerous chances of eliminating him, with the Egg barely holding on. Ultimately, the Egg is shoved off the ring, giving him second place in the Rumble, and making Cap'n Crunch the winner of Jerma Rumble 2. Jermania 2014 In Jermania 2014, The Egg was mentioned by a man backstage, saying that he went on a dinner with Cap'n Crunch's wife, supposedly as an act of revenge. The Egg was challenged to battle Grandpa in a gauntlet match, however he is not seen preforming in the ring. He is seen holding back the 30's Milkman from attacking Santa. He is not present when Grandpa gets beaten up in the ring. After Jermania 2014, he is briefly seen on his dinner with Cap'n Crunch's wife. Jerma Rumble 3 The Egg appears once more in Jerma Rumble 3. He is the 12th competitor to enter and totals the number of current wrestlers to 6. After only being a short time in the ring, Demon Lord Zeraxos enrages over the Slim Jim Guy, causing him to kill several competitors. The Egg sees this as an opportuntity, and punches a distracted Miserable Mikey. He and the latter are the only survivors of the Zeraxos Tyrade. The Egg and Mikey start plotting how to take on the killing machine, however they do not need to take any sacrifices as Mr. Sneak Man shows up and manages to defeat Zeraxos. The tournament then continues as usual. The Egg gets teamed by Miserable Mikey and Bat Boy, who just entered the ring. After Pac-Man joins the ring as well, the Egg duels with Bat Boy, which appears to be evenly matched. However, Bat Boy gets the Egg to the side of the ring, and manages to push him over, eliminating him and finishing in 10th place. Category:Competitor Category:Character Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Rumble 3